


История одного пророчества

by radmirmiroslavskiy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmirmiroslavskiy/pseuds/radmirmiroslavskiy
Summary: — Ты знал, что когда-то давно, если ты увидел будущее, то был обязан его рассказать? Все пророчества произнесены при свидетелях. Некоторые выходили на улицы или на площадь и говорили о том, что видели. И никто не смел прервать эти пророчества, которые предрекают или беду, или удачу. Не факт, что после пророка не убивали, но в этот момент никто не смел его прервать.





	История одного пророчества

Я обблевал себе ботинки. Не знаю, было ли это последствием круциатуса или просто от отвращения к себе.   
Род Флинтов не мог похвастаться внешней аристократичностью, но был достаточно древен, чистокровен и отличался на редкость стабильным даром. Пускай и редко передающимся мужчинам в полной степени. Женщинам этот дар всегда открывался полностью.   
Однако сейчас я рад, что я парень, больше, чем когда-либо. Отец никогда не догадается о том, что пророчествую я вполне осознанно и стабильно. А если никто не будет этого знать — никто не сможет использовать меня.  
С раннего детства я знал: нельзя никому говорить, что мой дар открыт более полно, чем обычно у наших мужчин. Я не знал, зачем это нужно, но все равно делал: просто потому, что так нужно. Предвидение не всегда означает, что пророк видит будущее, как в театре, на самом деле иногда это что-то вроде знания того, как нужно поступать.   
Я не смог обмануть только одного человека — мою бабку. Она была сильной пророчицей. Я до сих пор помню ее наставления: «Иметь раскрытый дар предвидения — это прежде всего несчастье для тебя. Большие знания — большие печали; мне жаль тебя, Марки, и единственное, что я могу для тебя сделать, — это обучить тебя. И чем меньше народу о тебе знает, тем счастливее проживешь жизнь».  
Леттисия Энис, в девичестве Флинт, никогда не сможет передать дар на сторону. Еще одна особенность рода: женщины должны оставаться в семье, потому-то они могли выходить замуж и рожать хоть сотни дочерей — дар все равно не передавался. То ли предки озаботились, чтобы дар не расползался по всем родам, да и девушки всегда оставались в семье, то ли это случайность.   
Она учила меня всему, чему учат обычно девушек рода. Отец считал, что она сошла с ума на старости лет, я же благодарю и проклинаю ее до сих пор. Тогда она сказала отцу, что хотя бы оставит мне знание, как обучить мою дочь, потому что она последняя женщина в роду, обладающая всеми знаниями. Мол, у меня будет дочь с полным даром, но она до нее не доживет. Я до сих пор не знаю, было ли это предсказанием или отмазкой для отца.   
Бабушка Летти умерла, когда мне было пятнадцать. Она была права на счет того, что не доживет до правнучки.   
Она многое мне передала и отточила мой дар до предела. Учила слушать звезды — в детстве они сами начинали шептаться со мной, она же научила меня взывать к ним в любое время суток, хотя лучше, конечно, все равно ночью. Руны и звезды, кости и хрустальные шары, карты и рисование — она искала любые способы облегчить работу дара. К чему-то я был глух, но звезды, кости и карты для меня стали настоящей путеводной нитью.   
Я знал, даже в сопливом возрасте, что отец не должен ждать от меня большего. Вообще. Поэтому в Хогвартс я поступал «тупым забиякой, не талантливым ни в чем, кроме разве что квиддича». Но я знал, что учить надо все, что возможно. Это было сложно — держать марку откровенного идиота-мудака, и я даже не знал, зачем это делаю.   
А позже я остался на еще один год в Хогвартсе, с размахом завалив все основные предметы, — из-за того, что чувствовал, что таким образом оттяну получение метки. Дома мне закатили такой скандал, что я две недели лета отлеживался в больнице св. Мунго. Я знал, что отец постыдится показывать Темному Лорду такого сына — чистокровного, но настолько тупого, что даже списать не смог.   
А еще я видел глаза Северуса Снейпа, когда не сдал ЖАБА. Он понял, что я сделал это специально, но, против обыкновения, промолчал.   
Сейчас я благодарю себя, что скрывал дар всю свою жизнь, да и вообще был никчемным учеником, которому палочка нужна только для демонстрации того, что не сквиб. От меня и сейчас никто многого не ждет.   
Когда отец пришел ко мне в дом, оставленный в наследство все той же бабушкой Летти, я знал, что он скажет, еще до того, как он открыл рот: словно кто-то мне нашептывал на ухо его мысли. Такое бывает крайне редко, но тоже бывает. Это не легилименция. Просто я предвидел его мысли еще до того, как он подумал их. Благодаря этой части своего дара я всегда знал, кто может быть моим настоящим другом, а кто притворяется. Кому могу доверять, а кому нет. Отец всегда входил во вторую группу.   
— Ты должен поступить на службу Темного Лорда, сын. — «Или я отлучу тебя от рода», — прошептал мне мой дар его мысли.   
Я знал, что отлучение от рода или предательство рода — это не просто слова, как считают маглорожденные. Возможно, я лишусь половины своей магии или даже дара.   
Поэтому я молча согласился. Я знал, что отец гадал на Темного Лорда и нагадал ему победу. В прошлый раз отец к нему не присоединился, потому что бабушка Летти предсказала его поражение. Леттисия была сестрой его отца, моего деда, и он терпеть ее не мог, но все же неизменно прислушивался. В этой войне ему мог открыть правду я, — но не сказал ничего.   
Я знал, что отец ненавидит ошибаться, а за сокрытие дара тоже может отлучить от рода. Он всегда был завистливым ублюдком. Я не ненавидел своего отца, но презирал его.   
И вот сейчас руку мне жжет огнем — на месте свежепоставленного клейма. А я блюю желчью, больше уже нечем, но спазмы все не прекращаются. Потому что я впервые убил человека. Потому что безумно тошнит от отвращения к себе, за то, что не смог избежать этого.   
Я выдержал порцию круциатуса от Лорда, выдержал молча. Но чтобы получить метку — нужно еще убить. Я убил какую-то маглу, ее пустые глаза до сих пор стоят перед мной. Как только стало можно уйти, я сбежал. И сейчас смотрю на свои облеванные ботинки и пытаюсь не выплюнуть желудок вслед за обедом.   
Наконец утихомирив желудок, я поспешно аппарировал, надеясь не получить расщепление.   
Дом бабушки встретил тишиной шумно свалившегося на пол меня. Я закрыл камин, закрыл дом фиделиусом и замкнул его на себя.  
И сразу же побежал в сторону тайников. Поднял две половицы в ничем не примечательном углу спальни. Долго думал, что взять, в итоге схватил мешочек с костями и травами. Побежал в другую комнату — там, тоже из-под половицы, достал другой мешочек с костями и пару бутыльков с висящими на горлышках знаками.  
Одни кости бабушкины, другие мои. Долгое время я колдовал именно бабушкиными костями. Когда-то она сказала, что я пойму, когда стоит начать гадать новыми. И в этом тоже была права.   
Гадальные кости бывают разные. Это могут быть косточки фруктов — они неплохо предсказывают погоду. Особенно персиков, правда, делать их утомляет, ибо надо сточить все их неровности, не повредив при этом внутренностей, и нарисовать кучу мелких знаков. Хотя я все равно их когда-то сделал, просто, чтобы удостовериться, что могу. Иногда это кости твоих умерших родственников, они предсказывают только на свой род, например, бабушка в свое время завещала мне для этого свою кисть. Иногда это кости незнакомых людей.   
Вот и сегодня — я знал, что мне все равно придется убить эту маглу, поэтому изобразил любителя пыточных игр и взял пару костей, якобы на память. Первое убийство, кстати, предсказание темных событий облегчает, чуть позже надо будет их обработать… И этот чертов прагматизм меня тоже бесил. Я же убил человека, твою мать! Но все равно практически ничего не чувствовал по этому поводу, кроме зачатков ненависти и презрения к себе.   
Судьбу можно предсказывать только по костям змеи или дракона.   
Один из недостатков костей в том, что каждый должен изготовить их сам. Хотя те, что сделала бабушка однажды, работали у меня лучше моих змеиных, и я не знал, почему. Она тогда неплохо раскошелилась на маленького, только вылупленного, живого дракона. У нее самой косточки были из змеи, но она сказала, что мне больше подойдут драконьи. Лишь после ее смерти я прочитал оставленные мне письма, и в одном из них объяснялось, что кости дракона заготавливают всего трижды в жизни: первый раз вместе с наставником, второй раз сам, после того, как используешь первые, а третий раз — передавая свои знания ученику.   
Вообще ритуал, в котором используются драконьи кости, придумал мой предок, Фрэнсис Флинт — один из немногих мужчин, у которого дар был раскрыт полностью. Ритуал в семье считался под запретом и использовался в крайнем случае. Потому что он меняет судьбу того, на кого гадают. Если бы кто-нибудь узнал, что в нашей семье хранятся такие знания — нас бы уже давно уничтожили. Сейчас, сидя на полу, я смотрел на эти кости, что сейчас полны магии, но потом они исчезнут, и вместе с ними исчезнет магия бабушки, готовившей их вместе со мной. Я думал, какие последствия в итоге получу. Что под запретом стоит, часто берет высокую цену, и этот ритуал изменит судьбу не только заговоренных, но и гадателя.   
Я встал и подошел к набору для рисования. Закрыв глаза, неторопливо перебирал кисточки, пока одна из них не отозвалась, толкнувшись в руку, словно покорная метла. Взяв глину из другой коробки, снова сел на пол. Открыл мешок с травами и поджег их прямо на полу. Я не боялся устроить пожар — пол был каменным.   
Взял в руки глину: она потекла у меня в руках под воздействием магии, превращаясь в широкое блюдо, похожее чем-то на поднос. Потом послал огненное заклинание, обжигая изделие. Вывалил кости из мешочка на свежеизготовленное блюдо.   
Дым травил мозг, отчаяние, что я чувствовал до этого, отступило, сменяясь спокойствием и каким-то противоестественным весельем. Но я сковал эти ощущения, пытаясь раскрыть дар на полную. Словно я держал плотно сжатый кулак с песком и сейчас медленно его открывал, и песок тек сквозь пальцы. Я знал, что, не смотря на мои способности, многое мне недоступно, поэтому и старался максимально раскрыть то, что было, поджигая наркотические травы.   
А еще мне было не по себе… 

Мне было лет восемь, может, девять, когда бабка разбудила меня посреди ночи. Светящиеся глаза, исчезнувшая радужка и зрачок — я знал, что сейчас моя бабушка смотрит в будущее, далекое или не очень, но не особо связанное с настоящим. «Пойдем, — сказала она, — ты достаточно большой, чтобы осознать кое-что о своей семье».   
Я прекрасно помнил, что говорила мне Ба, несмотря на сопливый возраст и окуренную комнату. Ее проникновенный шепот и удушливый дым наркотика проникали в мозг, затуманивая его, но я ничего не забыл, хоть и тогда это казалось изощренным кошмаром.   
— Помни, Марки, у каждого дара есть свое проклятье. Ты знал, что целители никогда не могут убивать? Иначе дар пропадет. Заклинаниями лечить смогут, а наложением рук, аурой больше никогда. Даже чужое страдание приносит им дискомфорт. Жесткие рамки, — бабушка затянулась самокруткой и выпустила струю дыма мне в лицо, так, что я закашлялся. — У предсказателей, гадателей и пророков другое проклятье. Знаешь, какое, Марки?   
Я не знал и, если честно, боялся такую бабушку Летти. Она глядела на меня белесыми глазами, которые затянул дар, и свистящим шепотом продолжала говорить:  
— Наше проклятье, Маркус, в том, что мы можем заблудиться в возможностях и реальностях будущего, которые мы листаем, как книгу, — она кивнула головой на зажатую меж пальцев сигарету. — Наркотические травы, зелья, дурманящие разум, алкогольные напитки — все это поможет раскрыть любой слабенький дар предсказания, но нам разум часто и без дела затуманивать нельзя. Потому что мы теряемся. Или теряем дар, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, Марки? Впрочем, не отвечай. Позже я устрою тебе испытание, чтобы ты понял наверняка.   
Бабушка Летти сдержала свое слово. Она привела меня к пещерам, где были большие сталактиты. Эти пещеры потом долго мне снились в кошмарах.   
Как тогда она мне объяснила, любое колебание — и может произойти обвал. И прежде, чем запустить меня туда, напоила обычным виски. А потом толкнула в эту пещеру. Алкоголь сделал свое дело — тело было пьяным, я с трудом держал его вертикально и помнил, что ни в коем случае нельзя издать лишнего шума. И тогда произошло это. Словно взрыв в голове — и я перестал соображать, где реальность, а где возможное будущее, видя — листая — новые и новые варианты. Как я погибаю в этих пещерах, как бабушка вытаскивает меня, но умирает сама, как спасаемся мы оба, как со мной ничего не происходит, как я успеваю убежать во время обвала. Каждая из реальностей проносилась перед глазами, как листы у упавшей со стола книги. И я закричал. Я не знал, как это остановить, как выйти из пещеры, и отчаянно не хотел умереть там, только потому что потерялся. Бабушка успела меня вытащить, прежде чем сталактиты упали бы на меня. Тогда я пришел в себя на руках у Ба, потому что реальность сомкнулась на одном выборе. 

И теперь я боялся, что забудусь и потеряюсь в наркотическом бреде, но контролировать себя оказалось проще, чем в детстве.   
Открыв коробку, я достал хрустальный сосуд, а после посмотрел на бутылки со светящимися знаками — рунами хранения. Взяв один флакон, я вылил содержимое в сосуд. Это была моя кровь — старая, того времени, когда я заготавливал кости своего первого дракона. Затем из коробки вытащил серебряный нож, полоснул ладонь левой руки. Сжав ее в кулак, я выжимал кровь в чашу. Потом наспех замотал руку куском какой-то тряпки, чувствуя, как с каждым вдохом наркотического тумана растворяется внутри тот самый кулак с песком.   
Откупорив другой флакон, я услышал, как с легким пшиком растворилась руна хранения. Слух обострился, значит, скоро наркотики обострят все остальные чувства, включая и дар. Надо поторапливаться. Я вылил содержимое — кровь того самого дракончика — в свою кровь. Смесь забурлила, и я, взяв в руки кисточку, начал рисовать руны на глиняном блюде. Время, судьба, пространство, пророк, изменения — руны сплетались причудливым узором, соединяясь кругом вокруг блюда, как змея, кусающая себя за хвост.   
На одной из косточек я написал «Гарри Джеймс Поттер», на другой — «Томас Марволо Реддл». Это было важно — чтобы имена были полными, потому что и судьба будет полная. Капнул на них смешанную кровь. Она с шипением впиталась в них, одна из костей стала ярко-зеленая, другая настолько черная, что, казалось, поглотит все цвета.   
Затем я подождал, пока все остальные кости зашевелятся, заблестят или окрасятся. Это заняло много времени. Каждая кость изменяла цвет, форму или просто начинала двигаться. Я осознавал, что этот ритуал изменит судьбу тех, кого сейчас выберут кости, и по этому поводу тоже не чувствовал ничего.  
Дождавшись, вылил на них всю оставшуюся кровь. Полыхнуло, словно люмос максима засветил. Блюдо превратилось в подобие озера, черное и непроглядное. Будущее всегда страшит, поэтому оно и отображается именно так, как бездна в миниатюре. Я вытащил из другой коробочки сделанные когда-то бабушкой курения, поджег их. Добавил еще трав. Вдохнул, набираясь смелости, и нырнул лицом в блюдо.   
А когда вынырнул, шумно дыша, то с интересом смотрел, как пятьдесят драконьих костей навсегда запечатываются именами, некоторые трескаются, некоторые тускнеют. Зеленая кость Гарри Поттера светилась ярче всех. Блюдо треснуло, кости рассыпались по полу. А я все сидел и механически вдыхал пропитанным дымом воздух, и старался сжать тот самый кулак, что обычно удерживает в узде мои способности, но никак не мог это сделать.   
Вот я вижу судьбу своего отца, вот чье-то навсегда застывшее в смерти незнакомое мне лицо — словно тот самый песок, что я сжимаю, все сыпется и сыпется из пальцев. Будущее, что я смотрю, расширяется, мои собственные ответвления разной судьбы сплетаются и расплетаются передо мной...  
Вдруг я осознал, что сила меня все же опьянила, и я сам позволяю песку высыпаться. Крепко сжав этот магический кулак, я временно закрыл дар. Это не означает, что я больше не смогу видеть будущее, это всего лишь значит, что я не сделаю этого намеренно.   
Я собрал драконьи кости обратно в мешочек и положил его в карман. Потушил курения, сложил остатки в коробку, уничтожил блюдо. Ополоснул кисточку и положил ее в коробку с принадлежностями для рисования.   
Тщательно отмыв пол, послал диагностическое заклинание и обнаружил, что эманации ритуала остались только на мне. Комната уже была чиста. Кинул сильное заклинание, которым обычно очищают пространство от темной магии, и ощутил какой-то ветерок, снова послал диагностическое: эманации были, но я решил, что не так уже сильно от меня теперь фонит.   
Подошел к бару на дрожащих ногах и открыл виски. Прямо с горла отпил, раздраженный пищевод обожгло. И пустой желудок, боль, магическое истощение сделали свое черное дело: я мгновенно опьянел.   
Я знал, как выкрутиться и к каким людям надо обратиться, чтобы перейти на другую сторону, несмотря на то, что мой отец служит другому хозяину, а на моей руке красуется метка.  
Темный Лорд снова проиграет Поттеру. Виват Герою. А директор-то неплохого героя вырастил, гы-гы, даром, что на гриффе обучался — голимый же слизеринец. Я хлебнул еще виски и подумал о том, что могу сделать эту войну менее разрушительной, в стане врага, да с моим-то даром, — главное, вовремя сливать информацию.   
Я захохотал, и с хохотом выходил этот напряженный день. Только сейчас я почувствовал, как спазмы проходят по мышцам, как выкручивает их отдаленная боль, неприятно ломает суставы — последствия круциатуса. И думал, что лучше: выпить зелья или напиться. Посмотрел на бутыль и выбрал второе. Я пил и пил, чувствуя, что меня неплохо так развезло. Хотя после того случая с пещерой я никогда не мог пьянеть до конца. Тело — да, разум — нет. Впрочем, я не особенно-то жалуюсь.   
Но, в общем, когда в пьяную голову пришла мысль, ей там были рады.

Слизерин — это прежде всего стервятник. Когда я только поступил в Хогвартс — я был разочарован. Ни друзей, ни врагов. Каждый сам за себя, и один другому не товарищ. Отношения не выносились лишь за пределы факультета, однако внутри был тот еще зверинец. Я пришел в школу, чтобы отдохнуть от интриг, а попал в еще большую передрягу. Тогда я создал себе репутацию — где заковыристыми проклятьями, где кулаками, — и постепенно прослыл этаким забиякой, который и чужим даст, а потом догонит и еще раз даст, и своим при случае припомнит. Злопамятный, задиристый мудак, который больно бьет и дерзко проклинает, дерзко — потому что никто не думал, что проклинаю я, я же тупой. Правда, потом все же до них дошло.   
Тогда, в середине первого курса, я так устал, что машинально обратился к звездам. «Найду ли я друга в Хогвартсе?» — спросил я. Это было наивно, не факт, что звезды вообще бы на это ответили, но их холодный шепот зазвенел в ушах, и я узнал, что найду: нужно всего лишь на следующий год вступить в команду по квиддичу и подружиться с гриффиндорцом.   
И ведь подружился, правда, дружба была своеобразная: мы часто дрались, часто ругались, а в школе нас и вовсе, кажется, считали непримиримыми врагами. Но какое вообще дело до окружающих? Это не мешало нам встречаться вечерами, варить зелья вместе, учиться, летать на метлах. И соперничать во всем. Я даже на короткое время в азарте учиться хорошо начал, правда, потом опомнился и забросил, но было это из-за него — факт.   
Вот и сейчас мне в пьяную голову пришла мысль, и выбросить ее оказалось сложнее, чем ожидалось. На самом деле я знал, отчего я хочу сейчас видеть Оливера. Последствия ритуала. Пророчество желает быть озвученным.   
Покачиваясь, я пошел в ванную и сунул голову под раковину, открыв холодную воду. Не протрезвев ни фига, я просто подумал о том, где он может быть, и увидел тот самый пресловутый Орден Феникса. Что-то не пускало меня внутрь, скорее всего, заклинание. Посмотрев чуть дальше в будущее, я увидел, как Вуд появляется из ниоткуда возле магловских домов, а поймав эти координаты, аппарировал туда. Не устояв на ногах, шлепнулся о землю со всей дури, и долго лежал, смотря на звезды.   
— Ву-у-у-уд! — заорал я, поднимаясь на ноги. Ждать, пока он вылезет из заколдованного дома, оказалось лень.   
— ВУ-У-У-УД, ВЫХОДИ!.. — я набрал в грудь воздуха и не успел начать орать снова, как меня прервали.  
— Молодой человек, прекратите немедленно, иначе я…  
Когда я повернулся посмотреть на какую-то маглу, она подавилась, глядя мне в глаза.   
Я знал, что она видит. Фамильные серые глаза Флинтов затянула белесая муть, лишая глаза радужки и зрачка. Пугающее зрелище того, как дар работает в полную силу. Но сейчас мне это было на руку, я видел, как они собираются спасать эту маглу от рук пожирателя — то есть меня — и поэтому просто выбрал приемлемый вариант развития событий.   
— Извините, — вежливо ответил я, даже без дара ощущая, как за мной наблюдают. — Я просто потерял свою собаку, обычно она не убегает от меня далеко, как вы понимаете…  
Я показал рукой в районе глаз. Ну а что? Действительно же с виду похоже, что я слепой. И, надеюсь, мои наблюдатели слышат, о чем я говорю, пускай поржут над Вудом. Немедленно пришла картинка, как близнецы Уизли тыкают Вуда в бок и ржут, и я сам еле удержался от ржача.   
Магла покраснела и, тихо пробормотав извинения, быстрым шагом пошла по своим делам.   
Мне вся эта ситуация показалась дико смешной, и я, заржав, как конь, чуть снова не шлепнулся на землю.   
— Флинт? — Оливер Вуд разглядывал меня, особое внимание уделяя глазам.   
Олл был похож на олененка со своими большими глазами и длинными ресницами. Вот и сейчас лупал глазищами, нарушая этот несколько невинный образ только зажатой в руке палочкой. Вот уважаю: дружба дружбой, но идет война.   
Именно в эту секунду руку сжала особенно болезненная судорога, и я зашипел.   
— Флинт? Что с тобой? — Оливер подозрительно смотрел на мою руку и внезапно спросил: — что ты первым мне сказал и что я тебе ответил?   
Я снова заржал, а, просмеявшись, ответил:   
— Ты похож на оленя, я видел у нас в усадьбе. И ты заехал мне в нос. — На самом деле это не было правдой, но я не мог удержаться, чтобы не поиздеваться над ним — он такой серьезный сейчас.   
Он не засмеялся, а еще больше нахмурился.   
— Что у тебя с глазами?   
Я не ответил и сказал совсем другое:  
— Ты знал, что когда-то давно, если ты увидел будущее, то был обязан его рассказать? Все пророчества произнесены при свидетелях. Некоторые выходили на улицы или на площадь и говорили о том, что видели. И никто не смел прервать эти пророчества, которые предрекают или беду, или удачу. Не факт, что после пророка не убивали, но в этот момент никто не смел его прервать.  
— Марк, это, конечно, интересно, но при чем…  
Я удивленно посмотрел на него и снова заржал. Веселье было противоестественным, и я знал это. Только сейчас до меня дошло, почему бабушка заговорила со мной на эту тему проклятий дара. Похоже, именно тогда она провела ритуал с костями дракона на мою судьбу и рассказала мне, что могла, зная, что я могу однажды потеряться в реальностях.   
— Ты же не знаешь, я молчал об этом, Олли. Никто не знает. Ха-ха… — внезапно я замолчал, потому что изнутри стали подниматься другие слова, не те, стебные, которыми я хотел наградить Вуда. — Темный Лорд падет от руки того, кого он отметил, как равного себе. Сам, выбрав судьбу, он лишил себя выбора. В погоне за бессмертием он потерял душу, его смерть станет для него последней жизнью.   
— Флинт…  
— Что, Вудди, растерялся? Я сделал так, что Лорд в любом случае умрет от руки Поттера. Пускай этот ритуал и забрал у меня, наверное, лет десять жизни. Все похер, этот ублюдок должен умереть. Понимаешь, Вуд?   
— Марк, давай по порядку… — в этот момент в его свободной от палочки руке образовался прозрачный шарик, а в нем закрутился серебряный туман. Олл, увидев на нем наши имена, растерялся, забыл, что хотел начать читать нудную лекцию и едва выговорил: — что это?   
— Пророчество. Его не может хранить пророк, так говорят, плохая примета, поэтому он хранится в руках свидетеля и в Отделе Тайн, — я пожал плечами.   
Отдел Тайн раньше считался вполне самостоятельной единицей, это позже он перешел в Министерство, а зал пророчеств и вовсе нечто экстраординарное: каждое пророчество, попавшее туда, считалось истинным, также считалось, что переломить его ход вряд ли кто сможет. И вот в руках Вуда копия этого пророчества.   
Я хихикнул, глядя на его растерянное лицо, кажется, у Олла сегодня на редкость тяжелый день. Не каждый день узнаешь, что твой друг — пророк.   
— Это твой родовой дар, да? — задал он своевременный вопрос.   
— Да.   
— Редкий дар, — проговорил он и, встретившись со мной взглядом, медленно отвел глаза и слегка покраснел.   
Я знал, почему он так смутился, поэтому пожал плечами и ответил:  
— Не более редкий, чем эмпатия.   
— Откуда?.. — поразился он.  
— Олли, ты гриффиндорец, я слизеринец. Я спросил звезды, почему ты мне поверишь и захочешь быть моим другом. Они ответили, что ты почувствуешь. Не сложить эти данные сможет только идиот, а я не такой уж и тупой, ты же знаешь.   
— Звезды? — удивился тот.   
— Мне тебя нашептали еще на первом курсе.   
— Разве они разговаривают? Нет, я, конечно, слышал, что по расчету и положению планет, можно предсказать, но чтобы они разговаривали?..  
— Меня с ними впервые познакомил дед. Хочешь, тоже познакомлю? Я тогда слышал не звезды, а планеты, и это было пугающе. Например, Луне не нравится, когда к ней обращаются, она хочет остаться навечно одинокой и красивой. Она очень своенравна и эгоистична, она не хочет никого слушать и видеть. Земля обычно молчит, и ты скорее ощущаешь ее эмоции к происходящему, но если скажет, то весомо, так, что не прислушаться будет просто неприлично. И мой дед как-то услышал мои рассуждения, поразился и познакомил меня со звездами, с ними действительно было легче общаться. У меня было столько, так сказать, дара к небу, что я просто не слышал звезд, контроля не хватало, сила находила только планеты. А со звездами тратилось меньше сил. Несмотря на их равнодушие к нашей жизни, они достаточно много знают, наблюдая за нами веками. Прошлое, будущее, настоящее. Хорошие советчики, хоть и своенравные. — Наконец я заметил его ошарашенное молчание и добавил убеждающе: — Ты не переживай, ты им понравишься. Ты не можешь не понравиться.   
— Это предсказание? — слабо улыбнулся Олливер.   
Я прислушался к себе и потянулся к звездному небу над нами. Они уже обратили на нас внимание, и я увидел, как вздрогнул мой друг. Я не прислушивался, о чем они разговаривали, но Вуд смотрел на меня просто огромными глазами, и сравнение с лупоглазым олененком приобрело еще больше оттенков.   
— Зачем предсказывать, когда я могу просто познакомить. А расчеты тоже существуют, меня им позже бабушка научила, я ими редко пользуюсь, но это не значит, что не могу.   
— Круто, — мечтательно улыбнулся Олл.   
А я потер грудь от той тяжести, что хотели обрушить на Вуда звезды: им было интересно, достоин ли внимания конкретно этот смертный, или я над ними смеюсь. Только я принял их проверку на себя. Где-то внутри что-то хмыкнуло и исчезло. Сразу напомнив мне, что звезды, может, и наблюдают, но это не значит, что они понимают нас.   
Мечтательность друга резко исчезла, и он нахмурился, что-то хотел спросить и замолчал. Кажется, почувствовал мое состояние. Это он правильно, демонстрировать собственную слабость я не люблю. Вот она, эмпатия в действии.   
Видимо, ему в это время дали какой-то знак, потому что он сунул мне в руки бумажку с надписью «Гриммо, 12», фиделиус распахнулся на трехэтажный дом с почти слышимым звуком, и мы вошли.   
— Дом принадлежал Сириусу Блэку, а хранителем был Дамболдор, оба мертвы, потому мы рискуем, находясь здесь, но нас стало слишком много, а это единственный дом, который вмешает всех. Правда, это все равно временно. Хоть сейчас это дом Гарри, он все же не защищен, — все это Олливер говорил, пока поднимались на крыльцо.   
— Мерзкие, гадкие полукровки и грязнокровки, портят дом благородных Блэков! — Первое, что я увидел, был на редкость мерзкий домовик. — Была бы жива моя Хозяюшка…  
Я остановился и смотрел на него, эльф, увидав мои глаза, замер, как мышь.   
— Все, чего ты так жаждешь, скоро исполнится, домовик, — сказал я и удивился: я не хотел ничего говорить. И тут же осознал, что это часть пророчества.   
— Ты что, всем сегодня предсказывать будешь? — Олл шутливо толкнул меня в плечо.   
А мне было не до смеха. Я свернул свой дар в плотный тугой шар с переваливающимся внутри него песком, но он не стихал, и я уже видел как минимум три судьбы моего друга, судьбу той маглы, что хотела отругать меня за шум, — ей сделает предложение ее начальник через пару месяцев, — а теперь еще и этого эльфа.   
— Никто не причинит тебе вреда, Марк, — уверенно сказал Оливер, чувствуя мой страх, но не понимая причины.   
А если я уже причинил себе вред? Что, если этот ритуал отнял не десяток лет, а возможность себя контролировать? Кем тогда я стану? Надеюсь, не оракулом, лучше уж смерть. Оракул от пророков и предсказателей, пифий и баньши отличался тем, что это кукла, эдакий магический артефакт, который достают из шкафа по первому требованию. Ни силы, ни воли, ни собственной жизни, ни посмертия. Из полностью сошедшего с ума пророка делают оракула, навсегда запирая его душу в теле, а тело превращая в подобие голема. Ритуал запрещенный, но его все равно сделают, если выпадет шанс. Потому что пророки рождаются крайне редко.  
Дрожь чистейшего ужаса пробежала по мне, и я понял, что со мной. Передозировка. Слишком много всего: пыточное проклятье над телом, ритуал, для которого нужно полностью раскрыть дар, наркотики, чтобы открыть внутренние резервы. А потом я еще, как идиот, напился и взывал к небу, чтобы познакомить Олла со звездами. Это подкосило мои резервы и силы. И сейчас у меня что-то вроде магического шока. Способности работают на пределе, не останавливаясь, просто истончают силы организма против моей воли.   
— Марк, что с тобой? — это Вуд уже проигнорировать не мог, одно дело легкий страх, другое — целенаправленная паника и ужас.   
— Кажется, у меня магический шок…   
Он нахмурился — явно не знал, что это. Неудивительно, мирные дары редко сталкиваются с такой проблемой. Обычно этим грешат боевые маги, превращаясь в берсерков, — не различают, где враги, где друзья, сражаются на пределе против всех подряд, и победить их крайне сложно.   
Меня повело в сторону, так сильно, что Вуд поймал меня за руку. Пьяное тело шатнулось в сторону, несмотря на попытки моего друга меня удержать, а по пищеводу пошла какая-то противная волна, и меня чуть не стошнило. Тошнить было особо нечем, ведь я неплохо проблевался после круцио Лорда. Но был еще алкоголь, который просился наружу. «Ну уж нет, — подумалось мне, — это мой алкоголь».  
Когда я вынырнул из мыслей, то увидел Олла, который держал меня за локоть, придерживая в вертикальном состоянии, и удивленно пялился на меня.   
— Ты сейчас пошутил так? — на лице моего друга читалось полное охренение.   
— А?   
Он явно чувствовал мое удивление, поэтому пояснил:  
— Ты только что сказал, что я женюсь на Хестер Купер, буду с ней счастлив и у меня будет два сына, у обоих помимо дара эмпатии из-за слабенького дара жены откроется целительство и впоследствии закрепится в семье Вуд.   
Лучшая защита — это нападение, и поэтому я произнес:  
— Пользуйся на здоровье, теперь ты знаешь кандидатку, а выбор есть всегда, это пророчество не обреченность, просто одно из ответвлений. — Не говорить же ему, что я не помню, как это произносил. Не то чтобы я не могу заглянуть в будущее, чтобы проверить слова себя же, но делать это без спроса неэтично по отношению к моему другу  
— Ты прав, выбор у меня есть, но я помолвлен с Хестер Купер. Вот только родители хотели расторгнуть помолвку, потому что она бесплодна, раньше много болела и это выявилось только сейчас. Я еле отговорил не делать этого быстро, потому что такая поспешность вызовет вопросы, а озвучить ответы — это навсегда закрыть вход в общество, а так, может, потом кто-нибудь и женится.   
Да уж, это проблема всех чистокровных: любовь в нашем обществе не упоминается. Люди заключают браки в раннем возрасте, чтобы привить нужные гены, найти для себя опору, силу, власть или все вместе. И все терпят друг друга, иногда — уважают. Но не любят.   
— Ты считаешь… мне стоит, ну… жениться на ней? — Олл, запинаясь, еле выговорил это.  
Я с удивлением понял, что он смущен. Не знаю, что бы я на это ответил, если бы в коридор не вышел профессор Люпин.   
При виде него внутри меня что-то колыхнулось, и я сказал:  
— Вы погибнете в Хогвартсе.   
Я не мог это остановить, словно… кукла. «Черт, я не хочу быть оракулом!» — чуть не взвыл я вслух, но вовремя заткнулся, не стоит подавать окружающим идею.   
Повернувшись к Олливеру, я протянул ему свою руку, друг взялся за нее, но чувствовал себя явно не в своей тарелке. Я закрыл глаза и сказал только:   
— Веди.   
И меня повели. Вот только с закрытыми глазами стало даже хуже: от меня словно спрятался весь мир, и я ощутил себя безнадежно одиноким и пустым. Исчезли даже голоса, вопящие что-то невразумительное на краю сознания. Исчезло все. Даже Олл.

Пришел в себя я от резкого запаха. Глаза сразу заслезились, я попытался их открыть, но с удивлением понял, что что-то теплое не дало мне этого сделать.   
— Ты видящий или слышащий? — спросил мягкий мужской баритон.   
Я сидел на чем-то мягком, с закрытыми чьей-то ладонью глазами, и не понимал, о чем он.   
— Я… Не понимаю.   
— Ты сейчас можешь видеть мое будущее только по голосу? — спросил он тем же мягким успокаивающем голосом.   
Я подумал, потом сосредоточился и… ничего. На секунду испугался, а потом услышал звезды и понял, что при желании точно смогу, но внезапные пророчества прекратились — по крайней мере, без прямого взгляда. Хорошо.   
— Нет, — односложно ответил я, не желая открывать им все грани моего дара.   
— Значит, видящий, — утверждающе заметил он.   
Я почувствовал диагностическое заклинание.   
— Не смотри, вообще не открывай глаз… — он явно подбирал выражения. — Это хоть и временная мера, но я сейчас схожу в лабораторию, а ты посиди пока.   
Я сидел, молча, люди вокруг тоже молчали, когда сработала каминная сеть.   
— Что?! — воскликнул кто-то.  
И я чувствовал, как мое будущее немного меняется. Понял, что получу серьезное проклятие, если не увернусь, что я и сделал. Диван позади меня рухнул с громким грохотом. Я открыл глаза и сразу же пожалел об этом.   
— Кингсли! Он свой! — заорал Олливер.   
Тот опустил палочку, но было уже поздно: я увидел его будущее — как он становится министром, хорошим политиком, как его убивают на третьем переизбрании…   
Я со стоном сжал голову и рухнул на колени.   
Когда снова сработала каминная сеть, я лежал на полу, свернувшись калачиком. Видел вариации чужого будущего и даже не запоминал их — но они уже начали сводить меня с ума.   
Как сквозь вату я ощущал прикосновения Олла и его крики. Я просто подумал об антагонисте. О прошлом — и чужая жизнь и её вариации рухнули под занавесом воспоминаний.   
Вспомнил, как я сознательно сел в вагон к худенькому смазливому мальчику. Я, помнится, тогда сказал ему не поступать на Слизерин, там не найдешь друзей. Лучше на Гриффиндор или Хаффлпафф — они на редкость дружелюбные и за своих горой.   
И позже, когда я оделся в форму Слизерина, он очень удивился, но тактично промолчал. А на второй год, понаблюдав за моей тренировкой по квиддичу, по её окончании предложил стать мне другом. Я тогда согласился и никогда об этом не жалел.   
Я вынырнул из воспоминаний и услышал тот же мягкий голос, что-то кому-то говорящий.  
— Последствия круциатуса, как минимум, десять минут, иначе бы это так не отразилось на костях и нервах.   
Олли ахнул, кто-то судорожно вздохнул.   
Я не понимал, где я и что происходит. Минуту назад я помнил, кто это говорит, кажется, мне сказали звезды, а сейчас забыл. Но паники не было, я просто пытался восстановить в памяти последние события. Я пришел к Олли, а что потом?..   
Память не слушалась, и я зачем-то произнес:   
— Он так хотел услышать мои крики.   
Мягкий голос запнулся на полуслове:  
— Кто?   
— Темный лорд, конечно же, — я ответил так, словно сомневаюсь в их разумности. — Он хотел услышать мой крик, а я не кричал. Люблю разочаровывать людей.  
Я снова проваливался в какое-то зыбкое марево, где будущее и прошлое было связано, забавно переплеталось. Осознавал, что говорю что-то лишнее, но остановиться не мог.   
— Мой отец хотел иметь умного сына, забывая, что сам умом не блещет, а значит, его так легко обмануть. — сказал я. — Я хотел избежать метки. На второй год остался. Оттянул. Хах. Но это того стоило. Я бы не решился на ритуал, если б не клеймо у меня на руке. Мать, моя красивая мать, она всегда хотела красивого сына, а рожусь я. Она сбежит во Францию, а Лорд за это запытает отца до смерти. Вот оно, общее разочарование, а я как бы и не у дел.   
— Это последствия дара, — вдруг произнес тот же голос. — Он путает реальность и будущее.   
Почему-то меня это не испугало.   
— Выпейте, мистер Флинт.   
Я машинально принюхался, опознал одно из зелей по восстановлению магического потенциала, именно по направленности дара. Следующим было явно снятие последствий круциатуса, а последнее я не опознал и пить не стал. Человек не настаивал.   
— Помимо этого обширные отеки, сломано два ребра и воспалена метка, свежая.   
Совсем рядом охнули, и, прежде, чем кто-то начал вопить про убийцу и прочие прелести, я сказал:   
— А ребра я сломал об сраного оборотня. Я засунул ему все зубы так глубоко в глотку, что ему придется ждать полнолуния, чтоб собрать челюсть. Хы-хы. Олл, дам совет: не дерись с оборотнями врукопашную, они мухлюют. Как будто я не могу сделать то же самое. Хе-хе-хе…   
— А что такого тебе сделал оборотень? — удивился Олливер.   
Да и остальные были явно в шоке. Я пытался вспомнить, что сделал мне оборотень, вышло, что, в принципе, ничего такого. Кажется, ему не понравилось, как я медлю перед убийством. Пользуясь парочкой заклинаний, я сравнял силу и побил его. А потом отрезал девке-магле руку и после приложил авадой. Никто не спросил, зачем мне понадобилась рука, а я не стремился посвящать, лишь мечтательно улыбался.   
Но не объяснять же это всем? Поэтому вместо ответа я просто промолчал. Вскоре в комнате наступила тишина. Многие вышли, в том числе и Олл. Я осознавал, что в соседней комнате решалась моя судьба, но мне было плевать.   
Накачанный наркотиками и алкоголем, лежащий в стане врага, единственное, о чем я мог думать, — о том, что все будет. Неважно, буду ли я жить, будут ли живы они. Главное, что все будет, а уж хорошо ли — зависит лишь от нас.   
Скоро Гарри Поттер убьет Лорда, и тогда все закончится. Я обрубил лишние нити судьбы, оставив только один вариант. Остается просто ждать…


End file.
